


Gung Ho For Breadsticks

by Squakamole



Series: Rednid Week 2019 [3]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Squaks Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squakamole/pseuds/Squakamole
Summary: Red Action feels very strong about meeting her girlfriend's parents.





	Gung Ho For Breadsticks

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after Hope This Flies.  
Today's theme is Fight!  
Most of what I write is Canon Continuity or Post-Canon, and almost always Fluff. Few times will I do Alternate Universe, which will be stated in tags. I would consider this Canon Continuity. If you think I am missing a tag, please tell me! I'm not very familiar with the tag system, so don't be afraid to mention it.

An orange sun was glowing through puffy clouds, feeding light to many sprouting roses and daisies. Tomatoes bounced on their crops, and kids splashed in pools. Rad and Dendy were being successful working on their Rad Van, Enid and Red jabbed at each other about the race, and KO just bounced around, blowing bubbles just to add to the prettiness of the afternoon.

Until an explosion interrupted the peaceful atmosphere of the neighborhood.

The Rad Van that Dendy and Radicles had been repairing had gone up in smoke, leaving an ash covered couple of kids in it's wake.

"Uh... you guys OK?" Enid, asked, standing up.

However, Rad's father rushed out from the house, wearing oven mitts, yelled "My porch! My son!! What happened?" And bolting over to where Rad was sitting, holding his head, Mr Ofrang continued "Are you okay, my boy?"

This caused for KO to do the same for Dendy, checking on her. This left Enid and Red to squint.

"Ha... Haha. Hahahaha! Bozos. That is proof that my tank is superior!

Enid scoffed, "Ha, ha. We get it, boo. You're proud of your tank. But the van going KAPLOWY still gave them an owy." She said, frowning up at Red, before going to grab some bandages from inside.

Red, face burning up and wielding a first aid kit, somersaulted out of the tank hatch.

About 10 or so minutes later, Rad and Dendy had cleaned up the soot marks and redid all of their work. KO stayed, half for the soft pretzels, and half because he liked being around his friends. Mr and Mrs X were happy to see Rad having company over for once, but didn't stop asking about what he was working on.

Enid, on the other hand, groaned extremely loud. "Come on, dude! Your thing already went boom! Why're you even trying again today?" Then she jumped when a hand plopped itself on her shoulder.

"OK, how about this. Because I made you sit through all of this, I'll take you to your favorite place, my pay." Red hadn't prepared for the reaction to come.

"BREAD STICKS!" Enid screeched, standing up. "OLIVE GARDEN BREAD STICKS!" She continued to yell, marching to the tank.

Red couldn't contain herself either, and just laughed at her obnoxious girlfriend. "I should've never offered. You're gonna go ballistic there, aren't you?"

Enid, bit her finger to think for a second, then replied, "Yea, you probably shouldn't have. You won't be able to afford me, when I'm next to those bread sticks."

While the two laughed, they walked away together to the Hover Tank, arm in arm.The two fit well together, having Red wearing a crop top to leave her midriff exposed for Enid's arm and Red being able to reach her cyborg arm all the way around Enid's chest.

Rad looked up just in time, calling to the couple as they clambered in to the tank, "Hey! Where you two headed off to? You gonna go be gay?" Rad smirked, waiting for a reaction.

Enid stuck her head out of the sun roof, and taunted back at Rad, "At least I can talk to Red, unlike you and Drupe!" with Red popping out next to her, "Coward!"

As the couple dropped back inside the cab, snickering together, Rad started hurling various tools at the tank.

The last thing Enid and Red could hear was KO and Dendy trying to pull Rad away.

After getting their giggles out, Red relaxed, stating "Alright the funnies are over for now." Then, sighing, she digressed, "I know I was getting pretty heated over today, so... soorry.

Enid gazed out of the window, remembering how many times Red wanted to fight various things and people, sometimes over Enid. "It's fine."

Red looked distraught, looking over and replying "No, it's not. I..." Red was struggling for words, "I know. I always do this. And you don't want to put up with it all the time. I-"

Enid looked up at the tattered roof, and yelled "If you know you're so aggressive, then why don't you fix that about yourself?" Enid now looked at Red, and continued, "Like, you've always got beef with Radicles. What's your damage?"

Red thought back on how awkward he'd always been, trying to insert himself into her friend group. "He's just, like... always tried to impress me. He thinks he's cooler than he is, when he's just some dumb jock who doesn't know how to talk to people! I don't know how you put up with him."

This made Enid steamed, making her retort "Well, for one, I've known him for years already. I've met his parents, and as a plus I kinda have to work with him? That's just how our roles are!" Enid huffed, folding her arms.

Red went Blue, and apologized once more, "Look, I just don't think me and Rad are the best around each other, but I will make an attempt at being friendly with him. Just for you, OK?" Enid looked up at Red, and saw remorse. She hadn't looked like this since they'd faced off against the Hue Troop, so she accepted it.

"Good. At least giving each other a chance is... good." Enid uncrossed her arms to grab Red's reaching hand.

Red came up with an idea, "I'll be civil under ONE condition." Enid squinted, but Red digressed "You mentioned to have met Rad's parents. But when will I get to meet the ones who brought your face into this world, hmm?"

Enid went wide eyed now, going "I- I don't... But you-" Enid was fumbling for a reason to say why Red couldn't be brought home. But deep down, she knew. Enid knew that it might be time for Wilhamena and Bernard to meet the object of her affection. And that this would be their compromise to not fighting over Enid's friends. Enid pursed her lips, and growled "You dirty, dirty-"

Red cut her off, "Ah, ah, ah. Think of the kids reading!" She wagged her finger.

Groaning out loud, Enid kissed Red's hand, having made up. "Fine, you win. You can meet my parents, if you stop arguing with Rad all the dang time." 

Red smiled to Enid, glad they could work out a compromise, and just in time too.

"Aww, yea! Bread-sticks-bread-sticks-bread-sticks!" Enid chanted, arms pumped up in the air.

As Red hopped out, rushing around to the passenger side to open the door for Enid, before she had a chance to bail herself, a smile crept up on her face. Red was finally getting to hang out, and be with the coolest girl of the plaza. And she was by no means under no rush to leave the past. She could spend her days, here, awkwardly talking to Enid for a long time to come. They may disagree over some things, but she Red knew she still cared about Enid, to take her hand across the puddle covered parking lot of an Olive Garden for breadsticks and pasta. She wanted to make this work forever.


End file.
